Gooey
(trophy only) |species = Dark Matter |affiliation = Kirby |gender = Male }} Gooey is a character who appears in Kirby's Dream Land 2, Kirby's Dream Land 3, and Kirby Star Allies. He is a friendly blob made from the same material as Dark Matter. Physical Appearance Gooey is simply a blue blob with squinty, googly eyes and a long, red tongue. His female counterpart seems to be pink with a big (presumably red) bow-tie on top of her head. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 Gooey first appears in this game, where he is found in bags after defeating certain mid-bosses. He only appears when the Animal Friend supposed to be found in the bag is already paired with Kirby when it is opened, and he replenishes Kirby's health. Rarely, a female version of Gooey will be produced from the sack instead of the usual male one. She gives Kirby a 1UP. The first time she is found, she adds 1% to the game's completion, making it necessary to find her in order to earn 100%. Kirby's Dream Land 3 ability.]] Gooey can be controlled by the CPU or by a second player. Gooey has similar powers to Kirby, specifically, he can also absorb the enemies' powers, with the exception that he licks them up as opposed to inhaling them. He can also team up with any of the Animal Friends just like Kirby, giving him the same Copy Ability combinations. Gooey, as an advantage over Kirby, can lick up stars and devour enemies underwater; however, unlike Kirby, Gooey can't eat two enemies at the same time. During the game's final battle in the Hyper Zone, Gooey's flying form is similar to Dark Matter's appearance, but with a different color scheme and facial features. It costs Kirby one square (2 HP) out of five to summon Gooey. GooeypitchKDL3.png|Gooey teaming up with Pitch GooeycooKDL3.png|Gooey teaming up with Coo GooeyabilitiesKDL3.png|Gooey using various abilities In the ''Super Smash Bros. series Gooey appears as a collectible trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Kirby Star Allies Gooey makes an appearance as a Dream Friend in the game's first update. Gooey's attacks use the Splash and Sizzle elements. Move Set (Kirby Star Allies) Trivia *Gooey's use of his tongue to ingest enemies is similar to the abilities of Yoshi from the Mario series. *The fact that Gooey is a friend of Kirby's proves that even a creature related to Dark Matter has free will and independent thought. *In Kirby's Dream Land 3, the player is able to exploit a glitch to regain health. When Kirby has one hit point, he can summon Gooey and then swallow him to gain two more hit points, boosting his vitality to a total of three. Summoning Gooey again will take away the vitality gained, so Kirby cannot do this repeatedly to fully recover. *In the Japanese version of Kirby's Dream Land 2, a character named Chao from the Japan-only game Yūyūki made a cameo appearance. Since the reference would understandably be lost on people overseas, she was replaced with the female variant of Gooey. Despite this, however, Chao herself later appears in all releases of Kirby's Dream Land 3 along with Goku, another character from the same game. *Although no arms are seen during most of his moves, when holding the parasol after getting its ability, a single stubby arm can be seen sprouting out of Gooey's body. - This seems to have been retconned in Kirby Star Allies, since he now uses his tongue to hold the parasol * When Gooey uses the Burning ability, the color of the fire is blue, due to the nature of Gooey's transformations. *In Ado's depiction of Gooey, he appears to have a forked tongue, despite appearing with a normal tongue. Quotes Related Quotes Artwork KDL2 Gooey.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Image:Gooey1.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' gooey.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Image:Gooey2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Image:Gooey3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Image:Gooey4.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Image:GooeyKirby.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KDL3 Gooey.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Kirby_Gooey.png|''Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition'' KPR Sticker 111.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) K25_Gooey_artwork.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website Kirby Twitter Valentines Day 2.jpg|Valentines Day artwork from official Kirby Twitter (cameos as a cookie) Gallery KDL2 Gooey.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' II2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) SoundtestKDL2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) RR Gooey.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Gooey KDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (Ado's art) Trophy239.PNG|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (Trophy) File:KSA_Gooey_parasol.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' File:TheGooierTheBetter.png|"Gooey in all his available palletes in Kirby Star Allies" File:WereSoaringFlying.png|"Gooey's Alternate Forms while using Mock Matter" Sprites and Models KDL2_Gooey_sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' GooeyKDL2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KDL2 Blob sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (female) BlobKDL2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (female, Super Game Boy) GooeyKDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Gooey trophy 5379.png|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (Trophy) References https://kirby.nintendo.jp/starallies/pc/dreamfriends/index.html Kirby Star Allies Japanese Website |ja = グーイ }}de:Gooey es:Gooey fr:Gooey it:Gooey ja:グーイ zh:古伊 Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Allies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Dark Matter Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Star Allies Category:Dream Friends Category:Male Allies Category:Main Characters Category:Friends in Kirby Star Allies Category:Helpers